


Afternoon Tea

by elletromil



Series: To life-long companions [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: One is never truly alone unless one wants to be.
Relationships: James | Lancelot/Percival (Kingsman), Merlin & Percival (Kingsman), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: To life-long companions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533566
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Afternoon Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'tea'

"Is there enough for two?"

Percival, who had been staring at the kettle when Merlin walked into the empty kitchen, startles. This in itself, is already a sign that something isn't quite right. While it is possible to get the drop on a spy, Merlin hadn't been trying to sneak around.

What truly alarms Merlin however is the fact that Percival burst into a laugh that soon turns into something that's closer to a sob.

Now, it's not the first time he saw an agent break down. It certainly won't be the last. No matter how good they are, they're still humans and what they are asked to do to protect the world always ends up taking its toll at one point or another.

Before he can call for Vivien however, Percival raises a hand and shakes his head. Merlin stays nearby until he calms down enough to start talking, relieved when Percival doesn't sound hysterical, paranoid or apathetic. He merely sounds _sad_, a bit bemused maybe, but really, all things considered, it's to be expected.

"Sorry. I just… You know. I was making myself tea and it hit me suddenly. I mean, I've  _ known _ of course. And it's not like I haven't cried before or haven't been angry or… you know. I _have_ been grieving. It's only been a bloody month, fuck." A nervous chuckle escapes him and Merlin steps closer, carefully. Comparing Percival to a wounded animal right now wouldn't be too far off the mark after all. But if anything, Percival seems to relax a bit when he feels him approach. "And I miss him Merlin. I miss him _so much_. But I was making tea and it hit me like a truck that I would never share tea with him again. That from now on, I'd be _alone_."

"Percival," Merlin starts but doesn't really know how to continue. But if Percival heard, he completely ignores the interruption.

He finally turns around and his eyes are red from tears, but he's smiling. It doesn't quite reach his eyes, but it's there and it's better than the stoic expression he hasn't lost whenever he's in public since he got the news of James' death.

"And I was starting to- to _panic_. But then, you ask me if there was enough for two and it was enough to snap me out of it. Because- Because, you're  _ there _ . Not only you, but right now, you _are_ here and that means… That means I'm not really alone, right?'

Tears have started streaming down Percival's cheeks and he lets Merlin drags him in a tight embrace.

"You're right Percival," Merlin agrees, and if his voice is choked up by emotions, who the bloody fuck cares? "I'm here. You're not alone. Not if you don't want to be."

They stay like that for a long while, Percival silently crying against his chest while Merlin gently rubs his back.

And when Percival finally lets go, Merlin prepares them both a cuppa that they share in comfortable silence.


End file.
